Love Triangle
by Princess Muffinhead
Summary: AU. Hinata Hyuga has been in love with Naruto Uzumaki since elementary school. Now in college, she's getting closer to Naruto and thinks she might have a chance. Suddenly, her best friend, Kiba Inuzuka, says that he is in love with her. Will she pick her crush over her best friend? NaruHina/KibaHina (bjorkubus made picture on DeviantArt.)
1. Chapter One

**A/N Sooooo I really love NaruHina, but also I think KibaHina is adorable. X3 I'm such a fangirl. Anyways, this is gonna be a lot like my life. Hahaha, two guys who fall for one girl and her having to pick one. :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. If I did, Gaara would be the main character and Deidara wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p>(10:00 a.m.)<p>

"Hinata-chan!" I flinched, feeling my blood rush to my head. _I know that voice_…The most handsome blond poked his head out from behind my open locker door. He smiled, his pearly white teeth showing. "Hey Hinata-chan! I was wondering if you figured out the answer for question number five on our math homework…" He put his hand behind his head sheepishly. "Ahahaha...I think I'm going to need a tutor to pass." He chuckled. "Uh-uhmm…Y-yes I did, Naruto-kun." I stammered. He looked at my as if I was an angel. I blushed. "Awesome what was the answer?"

I grabbed my notebook and quickly found the page with my answer. "T-there it is, Naruto-kun." I pointed. "Oh!" He sat down on the floor and started digging through his backpack. "Ahaa~! Found it!" He held his notebook up in the air. As he flipped through the pages, I sat down next to him. _Oh Naruto-kun. If only you knew how I feel about you_. He started to scribble in the answer. After he was done he looked at me with his big blue eyes shining. "Thanks Hinata-chan! You're the best! Maybe you could tutor me?" He grinned his foxy grin. My heart thumped. "Uh-uhmmm…I'd be glad t-to, Naruto-kun." I gave him a weak smile.

He placed his things back in his bag and then stood up. "Ok! Great! When do you wanna start?" He asked while reaching his hand out to me. My heart thumped even worse. I reached for his hand. _He is so warm!_ I thought while standing up. "Uhmm…whenever you want to, Naruto-kun." I answered.

After letting go of my hand he gave me a hug. "Thanks Hinata-chan! Do you think tomorrow around 3:00 p.m., under the cherry blossom tree would work?" He asked after hugging me. Dazed, I just stared at him in awe. "Hinata-chan?" He questioned. I blinked, knowing I was blushing terribly. "Uh-uhmm yes that would work, Naruto-kun." He grinned. "Great! Can't wait 'till tomorrow then!" He turned around and walked away. _Naruto-kun…_I watched him walk away and then hurried to class.

(6:00 p.m.)

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" I had just walked out of the restaurant I work at, so I turned and looked down the road to see my best friend Kiba and his humungous dog Akamaru jogging over to me. "Hello, Kiba-kun." I smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me and Akamaru?" He asked once reaching me and my bicycle. "Right now? Sure." He grinned his cute grin. "Great! Come on Akamaru!" He called his white dog over to his side. "Woof!" he barked in reply.

Just as Kiba started to climb onto Akamaru, I realized I still had my bicycle. "Uhm, Kiba-kun? Can we stop by my dorm room first? I need to drop this off." I asked, gesturing towards my bicycle. "Oh, ok. Sure. Here you ride on Akamaru. I'll hold onto your bike." He grabbed one of the handle bars and I let go of the other one. "Are you sure? I could hold onto-"

"Nope. I'll do it. It's not like I'm gonna break it or anything." I sighed. "Alright. But now that you mention it, I'm not so sure I can trust you with it." He chuckled. "Last one there is a stinkin' cat!" He yelled, jumping onto my bicycle. "Woof!" Akamaru growled. "Uhmm...I don't think this is a good id-EAA!" Suddenly Akamaru was speeding down the road. "Yahoo!" I heard Kiba exclaim not that far behind us. I gripped Akamaru's soft fur. _Please don't fall!_I prayed. I closed my eyes for fear of, well I'm not sure what. "Aaaiieee!" I screamed, my hair flying behind me like a cape. "Come on, Hinata-chan! Live a little!" Kiba yelled, now right next to us.

A few more moments passed, and I was still holding on for dear life. Then I heard Akamaru bark and opened my eyes. I sighed in relief. My dorm room, number 310, was right in front of us."Good boy, Akamaru." I ran my fingers through his fur. "Darn it! Well, I guess I'm buying dinner, too!" Kiba rode up behind us. "What? No you don't-"He cut me off again, as usual. "Hinata-chan. I want to." He helped me climb off of Akamaru's back."Ok…but we aren't going anywhere expensive, alright?" I compromised. "Tsk...Ok. Deal." He agreed after thinking of my offer. "You don't have to spend so much money on me, Kiba-kun." I practically pleaded while unlocking the front door. He led my bicycle into the living room. "But I want to." I rolled my eyes. "You've bought over half of my wardrobe!" He grinned.

I walked over to my roommate TenTen's door. "Guess she's not here." I said after knocking. I looked at the wall clock, 6:32 p.m. "Are you sure you wanna go out to eat tonight? I can make us something instead." I asked, walking into my kitchen. He sat on the couch. "Hmmm…well, you are the greatest cook I know. But, tomorrow night we'll go out, ok?" I pulled my ruffled apron on and thought it over. "Oh! Uhmm, tomorrow I'm tutoring Na-Naruto-kun." I blushed.

"So you're a tutor now?" He raised an eyebrow. "W-well, he needed help with our math homework, a-and then…well, now I'm his tutor." I stuttered, placing my hand behind me on the stove."Oww!" I immediately pulled my hand back. Kiba jumped off the couch and rushed over to me. "Are you ok? Do you need something to put on it?" He asked frantically. "Uhmm, yes please." He ran to find something. Meanwhile, my hand was throbbing like crazy. "Here, give me your hand." I placed my hand in his that was filled with some burn medicine. The throbbing disappeared quickly. His wild eyes watched me in worry. "Thanks, Kiba-kun." I gave him a smile. "No problem. I'd do anything for you." His worried look disappeared with my pain. _Kiba-kun is warm, too. I wonder if all guys are so warm…?_ I then realized we were holding hands sitting on my kitchen floor. "Oh…er-sorry." I let go of his hand. Kiba sort of blushed. He stood up and then offered his hand to me. I grabbed it with my good hand then stood up. "Guess I'll help you make dinner. Haha." He chuckled. "But I bet you're still better at cooking with one hand than me!" I giggled. "We'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! :) Hahaha I might do a poll or something on who you guys want Hinata to pick: Naruto or Kiba? LOL. Please leave some reviews!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been awhile. :') I've been working on this off and on, and I decided on FINALLY posting it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto/ Naruto Shippuuden. If I did, it'd be about Gaara and Deidara wouldn't have died.**

* * *

><p>After an enjoyable evening with Kiba-kun, I headed off to bed. Thinking about tutoring Naruto-kun the next day, I feel my face burning again. <em>I am glad Kiba-kun didn't ask for much of an explanation<em>, I thought to myself. A few minutes later, I fall asleep, then dream of my blond crush. Even in my sleep I know I am blushing.

**BEEP! BEEP!** I hit my alarm, whichis reading 7:45am. _Oh no! My first class is in fifteen minutes!_ I jump out of bed and grab a clean uniform. After getting dressed, I brush my hair and then my teeth._ I guess I'm skipping breakfast._ I grab my bicycle and bags and head out the door. I check my watch-eight o' clock. I sigh, then jump onto my bicycle. Going as fast as I can, I make it there in record time. _Only eight minutes late._ I brace myself for stares and possibly being called out by the professor.

When I open the door, everyone ignores me as I rush over to my seat and sit down. Except Naruto, who had the expression of someone that was overly stressed but now greatly relieved. _Was he worried about me?_ I blush as I avoid his gaze. Throughout the rest of class I try to pay attention, but can't shake his image out of my mind. When the bell rings, I stand up and collect my books."Hey, Hinata-chan." I turn around to see Naruto staring at me. "Uhmm hi, Naruto-kun." He still is staring at me. "Are you okay? I was worried. You're never late to class." I feel my dreaded blush creeping up my face. _He **was** worried about me._ "I uhh...just woke up late. I'm okay." He gave a sigh or relief. "Hahha, that's good. I'm glad I don't get to perform my plan. I was thinking about going to your dorm as soon as I could check on you, but I didn't know which dorm you're in." He scratched his cheek as a tinge of pink filled it. I could feel myself blushing even more at the thought of him in my dorm room. I start to feel lightheaded and dizzy. The last thing I see before fainting is Naruto's surprised expression.

(9:55am)

I wake up to the sound of a knock on a door. "Whaa? What?" I murmur, barely awake. Suddenly I realize I'm in the nurse's room. Again. I sit up as Kiba barges in. "This is the third time this semester, Hinata-chan. What's up with you?" My mind wanders back to the last time. Naruto had been my lab partner and I had gotten something on my face. Without warning me, he got his sleeve and rubbed it off. He had been so close to my face. I blush at the memory.

I leave the past and come back to the present, and Kiba is still waiting on my answer. "Um...um..I-I don't know..." Kiba sighs. "Don't worry though! I-I'm fine!" I plead. He shakes his head. "Besides Akamaru, you are my closest friend. I have to worry." He sets my backpack by my bed. "Thanks. For everything, Kiba-kun. But it's okay, you don't have to worry about it." I smile. He pauses, then smiles back. "Hah. Why is it no one can worry about you, but **you** worry about everyone?" He opens the door and leaves before I can reply. _He is so stubborn! But sweet._ I look at my right to see a beautiful flower in a vase. I hadn't noticed it before, but now it has my attention. Who is this from? I pick up a note sitting beside it. "It says..." I say softly.  
><strong><em>Hinata-chan,<em>**  
><strong><em>I hope you feel better. It's ok if you can't tutor me today, just get some rest. DATTEBAYO!<em>**  
><strong><em>-Naruto<em>  
><strong>I turn bright red as I realize it's from the love of my life. I read it over and over before tucking it into my pocket. _That was sweet of him._ I'm still blood red as I fall back asleep.

(12:06pm)

It's lunch time. I've been out of the nurse's station for an hour, but still feel like I should just ditch the rest of my classes and go back. _But then again, I do want to help Naruto-kun._ I sigh as I find our table. Kiba and I keep to ourselves for the most part. We've been friends since we were in diapers, and he knows me better than anyone else. During high school, he became good friends with Naruto, and of course Naruto-kun has been my crush since elementary school. I think he considers me a friend because the three of us hung out some during our sophomore and junior years. I'm not as shy around him as I used to be,but I can never make my blush disappear when I'm in his presence.

They always had some sort of a rivalry going on, whether it was who could catch the most candy with their mouth in a minute or who had the better looks. (Of course, I think Naruto-kun is the handsomest man alive, but Kiba isn't too much lower on the totem pole.) But in our senior year, something happened to them. I have no idea why, but they stopped talking and hanging out. I wanted to help because I was worried about them both, but I didn't know how. Kiba never hinted that it needed to be fixed, so I kept out of it.

Now we are freshmen in college. The rest of our friends went to the city and attended larger colleges, but the three of us ended up staying in town and going to the community college. My family had enough money to send me to the most expensive college in the world, but I didn't want something extravagant. I loved our small town, and didn't feel the need to leave. My cousin, Neji, on the other hand, moved away last year and is studying at one of the top schools in our land. Kiba's family is middle class and could have afforded sending him away,too. He never really gave me a straight answer as to why he stayed here. Naruto couldn't have dreamed of going somewhere else; his family is poor, yet always the happiest people I have seen. Naruto has endured tough times, and wants more out of life. He wants to be the best at anything and everything, but fails most of the time. Yet he always picks himself back up. I've admired his integrity; he never gives up. I wish I had his confidence.

"Oi! Hinata-chan!" Kiba waves at me with a grin on his face. I give a small smile back as I walk to our table. "I guess you've been out for a while, huh?" I nod my head. I was still pondering what he had said earlier. _"...Why is it no one can worry about you, but **you** worry about everyone?" _He can tell that I'm not fully there. "Hellooo? Earth to Hina?" He knocks on my head. "Anyone in there?" I look at him, then say "Sorry. I was just..thinking.." I again give him a smile, but worry never leaves his eyes. He moves on. "You know what time of the year it is,right?" I can see the excitement in his face. "Hmm..Oh! It's almost Christmas, isn't it?" He rolls his eyes. "And almost your birthday." I nod again. "That,too..." He gives me a look.

"You seem out of it today. Then again you have been lodging around in a bed for most of it. Maybe I should faint sometime." I smile. "You couldn't handle it." He grins. "Finally!" I stick my tongue out. Only with Kiba can I act this way.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnnnd end of chapter two. Haha. Soooooooo I have other stories,too, and I would love if you'd read them. Thank you! :) PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>


End file.
